The Dragon's Friend
by Cerith The Soul Reaper - 21
Summary: A human woke up in strange new world with talking Dragons and evil ape-men, armed with nothing but a backpack of regular stuff, the basics of Karate and unbreakable will-power. Will he be able to survive a terrifing black dragoness and her army on his own, or will he forge an unbreakable bond of friendship that will conquer the darkness of a daunting future.
1. Chapter 1 - The End Before The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, or any of the other characters in this story that belong to Sierra. But I did create some of my own characters for the story.**

**Authors Note:**

**Here's a brief summery about the main character of this story.**

**The main character of this story is a 21 year old Human named Cerith.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – The End Before The Beginning

Location: South Wales on Earth

On a Hot sunny cloudless day in Porthcawl, a young man was laying down in the soft sand. After the sun had set he got up and started back home.

When he finally got back home after dark, he grabbed a quick sandwich and headed straight up to bed, not wanting to get shouted at again.

After entering his bedroom and silently closing his door, he got changed into his red tartan pyjama trousers and his pyjama t-shirt with the Green Lantern symbol on the front of it.

Feeling pretty relaxed and happy at that moment, he switched on the T.V. and PS3 to play one of his favourite games, 'Batman Arkham City'. He'd already beaten the game, now he was replaying it on the higher difficulty setting.

After an hour of so playing the game and defeating Solomon Grundy again, he put down the controller and turned off the PlayStation 3 and the T.V. and grabbed a book.

He turned on the bedside lamp and turned off the main light, sat on his bed and started to read the book, 'Gods and Warriors by Michelle Paver'.

After reading four chapters, he yawned and closed the book and set it down on the floor. Then he lay down and grabbed the bed sheets and pulled them over himself, then turned over and switched off the bedside lamp, and closed his eyes.

Sleep took him quickly and silently as he contentedly relaxed, and all around, there was a blissful silence. But all was not as quiet as you would think, for at that very moment, fate was weaving one of its many life changing circumstances.

Not one of those normal and boring every day ones, like going to school or eating a bad slice of cake. But I'm talking about one of those crazy-freaky-what-the-heck-is-going-on-here kinds of moments.

And this one was fast approaching our sleeping friend, with fiery speed. Or should I say a flaming asteroid heading straight for our young friend's bedroom.

One thing you should know about this asteroid before you go panicking, it's not one of those apocalyptic type asteroids, it's actually a very small asteroid.

Wait, here it comes.

BOOM!

The asteroid hit the front of the house, completely destroying Cerith's bedroom, while leaving the rest of the house relatively unscathed.

You'd think that would be the end of the story right, since Cerith is dead. But the fact is my friends, you're wrong, he isn't. For, just as fate guided that asteroid toward Cerith's house, fate and destiny had only just started their little game of chess.

Somewhere elsewhere in the cosmos, on a strange world, in a strange swampy forest of giant mushrooms, a bright flash of light bursts into life, before immediately disappearing. And in place of the light, lay the unconscious form of a young human.

The players seated, the pieces set, now let the game begin anew.

End of chapter 1

* * *

**Ok Guys, This is my very first fanfic I have ever published, so please don't review it too harshly. Also, I kind of always wanted the first ever fanfiction story that I publish to be a Spyro story and it is.**

**Hooray, I'm so happy.**

**Hopefully it won't be too long before I can update again. So please just sit back and relax, and have a mug of chocolate.**

**Oh and sorry if it's a bit short it's just the opening, to introduce my character and roughly explain how he ended up in Spyro's world.**

**I want to make the beginning of the adventure fairly light hearted, so please excuse me if my jokes are bad.**


	2. Chapter 2 - A New World, A New Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, or any of the other characters in this story that belong to Sierra. But I did create some of my own characters for the story.**

**Authors Note:**

**Here's the second chapter for you guys**

Chapter 2 – A New World, A New Start

Location: The Dragon Realms

"Urgh" groaned Cerith, as he got up to his knees.

"My…head" he groaned as he placed his left hand on his forehead.

When he opened his eyes, he was temporally blinded by the light. But his eyes soon adjusted, and what he saw both amazed and confused him.

"Giant mushrooms? I guess I'm still dreaming, and a swamp, a very muddy one at that, but I guess that's what swamps are supposed to be like" he spoke aloud, to himself.

"Well I… wait, this swamp mud feels… wait, I can feel it. Since when can I feel anything when I'm sleeping… something's wrong, something's very wrong… I gotta wake up, now" Cerith said in growing worry.

He closed his eyes, and opened them up again, he blinked a few times then closed his eyes once more and opened them. He raised his left handand slapped his face hard, very hard.

"OW!" Cerith exclaimed. He touched his now burning check with his right hand, and hissed from the stinging pain.

"It… it… it… it hurts… no… no, no, no, no, no, no, no… that's impossible, I now for a fact that you can't feel pain in dreams… so then… that means… I'm awake, and all of this is real." Cerith breathed half in awe and half in shock, as he began to realise and accept the truth.

"And in that case, where am I? and… what about my family and my friends, what about them?" Cerith asked himself. Although he did feel worried about himself, he felt more concerned about everyone else.

He brushed his slightly shaking hand through his dark hair, it was one of the habits he does it when he's thinking. Then he started pacing around in a small circle; that was another of his habits, he likes to think whilst walking.

"Oh well, like dad always says" Cerith recalled.

'_Cerith, you'll never get anything done if you just sit around and think about it all day. The only way to get something done is to just go and do it'_

Cerith sighed "pretty good, but what about that other one"

'_Remember this son, when life brings you down, the only way left to go is forward'_

Cerith stopped pacing and looked up at the sky, with a strong determined look in his eyes. He knew what he had to do, exactly what he had to do.

"Dad's right, if I want to find out where I am, and how to get home. Then I have to go and look for it." Cerith proclaimed to himself in complete and utter certainty.

End of chapter 2

**Hay guys I was able to finish this new chapter pretty quickly and get it out.**

**I know it's not very long, and nothing much has happened yet, but it'll start to pick up by chapter four so please relax, it won't take long.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Coat and pack

**Disclaimer I do not own Spyro, or any of the other characters in this story, except for my O.C.'s**

**Authors Note**

**Here's the third chapter for you guys please enjoy**

**And there's special thank you GrimlockX4 at the bottom of the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Coat and pack

When Cerith had arrived at wherever the heck he was, a number of assorted bits and bobs from his bedroom had also decided to hop along for the ride, and now they were striven and dumped all about the clearing where he was.

He set to work searching and shifting through what appeared to be a mild case of fly tipping. Sadly though, most of the stuff had been wrecked upon arrival. However, he was able to find at least some things.

List:

One extra-large leather jacket (_invaluable if it rains_)

One collapsible umbrella

One Swiss gear computer backpack with two large zipped pockets, and a number of smaller pockets (_I don't have a computer, or any electrical devices. Even so, it has a vast storage space_)

Three pairs of blue denim jeans (_one which I plan on wearing, and I'll keep the other two for later_)

Several pairs of thin T-shirts (_since I'm still wearing my green lantern t-shirt, I'm fine for now_)

Several pairs of underwear and socks (_I'll um… put on a pair of um… you know what, and I also put on a pair of socks_)

One pair of large brown sketchers casual trainers/boots (_they're my own shoes, I am a tall person, and tall people like me have big feet_)

One large plastic water bladder (_thankfully I was planning on going out for a long run in the countryside, so it's already full, and the cap is very secure_)

A small amount of food (_ooh and some re-sealable packets of sweets and chocolate_)

One pair of sun glasses (_cool_)

One multi-purpose seamless bandana (_super cool, eat your heart out Rambo_)

One simple necklace (_my personal treasure, a small and simple wooden cross with a thin piece of black cord tided to it, so I can wear it around my neck_)

One pair of black leather fingerless gloves with Velcro fastener to secure it on the wrist (nice, very nice)

End of list

There were a number of other things too, but it would take time to list them all. Anyway, after Cerith had finished gathered up everything and packed the bag, he got changed into some nice clean clothes and put on the pair of shoes.

After he was done, he looked like this. He wore red and grey stripy socks, brown trainers/boots on his feet, denim jeans and a green t-shirt with a fist sized green lantern corps logo on the chest, and a black leather jacket with a hood, which he was currently not using.

As for his head, he has a very kind and gentle face with a warm broad smile. People he knows often say that he looks a bit young for his age, but he never allowed those complements to go to his head.

As for his hair and eyes, he has greenish-brownish-hazel coloured eyes. And as to his hair, it's dark brown and very messy, and very long, he's been growing his hair recently and know it's almost to his shoulders, but the hair on top of his head is a just a crazy mess; his hair looks like a classic mullet. And the purple bandana tied around the top of his head.

Oh, one more thing, Cerith is between 6.5 and 7 foot tall, with a shoe size between 12 and 13.

Once he had picked up the bag and put it over his shoulders, he was pretty much ready, now all he needed was a direction.

He checked the watch on his wrist, it was 9:47 am, pretty good time, nice and early, perfect for setting out on a… a quest, yes that's it, a quest. He decided to do one final inventory check, just to be safe.

"Gloves in left pocket, check; necklace in right pocket, check; compass, check; rucksack, check; bandana, double check; right that's everything." He opened the compass and looked at it, the compass needle spun around for a second, before pointing to his right.

"Well compasses always point north last I checked, so north is that way. Ok here I go." Cerith put the compass away and started walking north; he didn't know where he was going, but north felt like the right direction to him.

End of chapter 3

* * *

**Hay there guys I've got good news, I managed to get another chapter out and this is the last one before some major time action kicks off.**

**Also I would like to give special thanks to my first ever reviewer and follower GrimlockX4, you have no idea how happy you've made me man, thank you very much, you're awesome.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Not In Kansas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, or any of the other characters in this story that belong to Sierra. But I did create some of my own characters for the story.**

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys, I got a new chapter for you, and I believe that it's the longest one so far. **

**Oh, and if you're wondering when this story takes place in the legend of Spyro storyline, then you'll find out by reading this chapter.**

**This is the Chapter where things start to pick up, so get ready for the first action scene, ****BOOYAKASHAA!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Not In Kansas

Location: The Swamp

"Huff… huff… huff," Cerith panted. He'd been walking for quite some time now, and he was getting tired, not to mention hungry.

"How long have I been walking anyway?" Cerith checked his watch.

"What, it's 12:34, I've been walking for nearly three hours straight," he said in surprise.

"I need a break," he said in a tired voice.

He looked around and found a nice dry patch of ground; he walked over to it and sat down. Just as he was about to take off his bag to get something to eat, he heard someone scream.

"SPARX!"

Whoever it was, was clearly panicking about something very bad. Cerith was stunned for a second, before he jumped to his feet, and ran towards were the voice had come from. For some strange reason, that voice felt somehow familiar to him.

Cerith soon arrived at the edge of the clearing, he hid himself behind one of the mushroom tree things and carefully looked into the clearing, and what he saw amazed him.

"Cerith, you are so not in Kansas anymore" he said in amazement.

In the centre of the clearing was something straight out of a fantasy novel, a dragon; a purple dragon with bright and shiny amethyst purple scales, golden horn ridges, a tail blade that looked like a spade, and gold and bright light orange wings. Cerith felt a strange sense of déjà vu, as he gazed at the dragon.

Cerith couldn't see the dragon's face, but he could see that the dragon was small, very small. The dragon appeared to be roughly the size of a border collie. If it was sitting on its hind legs, its head would reach Cerith's waist.

And the dragon wasn't the only strange thing in the clearing, standing a few feet in front of the dragon was a group of what appeared to be apes. And those apes seemed to be wearing some kind of barbaric clothing, they looked very intimidating.

Fortunately, most of the apes were only slightly bigger than the dragon. The one who looked like a real threat was the big one. He was tall but not that tall, almost as tall as Cerith. Cerith guessed that he must be the leader. Everything Cerith was seeing, gave him a strong sense of déjà vu, but he just couldn't understand why he was feeling it.

"I thought all you guys was gone" the leader grunted.

"You miserable coward, let me go!" came a voice from the lantern that the leader was holding.

"GRRRR, HA HA HA HA. Don't let him get away." ordered the leader as he pointed to the dragon.

The small dragon took three slow steps backwards, as the smaller apes slowly advanced toward him or her. They were ganging up on the dragon, why those evil little…

"Hey, I said let me go you miserable coward!" shouted whoever or whatever was inside the lantern, the voice sounded male to Cerith.

"Let me outta here and fight me like a… thing… whatever you are. You pathetic wretch!" shouted whoever he was inside the lantern.

"Nnnnnnnya! I've had about enough of you…" growled the leader angrily, as he drop dropped to lantern to the ground.

"Sparx look out!" shouted the dragon, as the lead ape raised his foot to smash the lantern. Cerith recognized the dragon's voice as a male, and he sounded young too.

"NOOOOOOO…AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Shouted the young dragon, as a burst of fire erupted from his mouth and burnt many of the apes and their leader. It also singed the lantern slightly.

Then Cerith looked closely, and saw who, or rather what was in the now singed lantern. It was a golden yellow dragonfly, with arms and an almost human face.

"Wha hoo… was that fire dude?" yelled the dragonfly, in an astounded voice.

The lead ape was fuming and growling angrily, and cradling a very nasty burn on his arm. He turned hateful eyes toward the dragon, and then looked toward the other apes, who were also dealing with their own burns; the big leader had taken the brunt of the fire though.

"Take care of 'em... I gotta report to Cynder!" the leader angrily shouted the order to his men, as he ran away as fast as he could.

What was it, what was it that he was trying to remember? Everything here seemed just so familiar to Cerith; the dragon's voice and the name 'Sparx' just sounded far too familiar to Cerith. It was almost as if he had been here before, but that was impossible, he'd only just arrived here.

All of the apes threw blood-thirsty glares at the small dragon, who appeared to be in shock from what just happened. The young dragon just stood there, and then it looked like he was shaking slightly as the apes were seemingly towering over him.

_Wait… I've seen this before, this is just like what happened to me back at school, years and years ago, when I was very young… bullies, I hate bullies._ Cerith thought to himself.

Cerith looked down at his feet, and saw a number of small stones. He picked up several which fitted nice and snugly into the palm of his hand. He used the hood of his jacket to hide his face, then took a strong stance for throwing, took aim and threw a nice heavy stone, right at the ugly furry face of one of the apes.

"OW!" shouted the small ape as his clutched his throbbing nose.

"Some 'n hit me!" growled the ape.

Cerith started throwing more and more; small rocks, stones and pebbles at the apes. The effect was fairly instantaneous, the apes started turning tail and running away as fast as their little legs would move.

"Ambush! Run!"

"OW... Let's get out of here!"

"Hurry… hurry… OW!"

In no time at all the apes had all fled the clearing, leaving only Cerith, the young dragon and the young dragonfly. Cerith stayed out of sight, and continued to watch the Young dragon and young dragonfly.

"Get me outa here, Spyro… I think my wings are singed…" said the trapped yellow dragonfly.

Spyro padded over towards the lantern, and forced the lantern open. He freed the trapped dragonfly, who dusted off some soot and ash from his body himself.

"You okay?" Spyro asked, concerned.

"You almost torched me Dude," the dragonfly joked.

"Wait…" the dragonfly said, in a shocked tone.

"Come on Spyro, Mom and Dad are gonna love this," the dragonfly said, as he motioned for Spyro to follow him.

Spyro paused for a moment as he looked behind him "I wonder who threw those rocks?" Cerith heard him ask out loud, before he turned around to follow the dragonfly.

Cerith stood still in complete shock at what he realised he had witnessed. The young Purple dragon was Spyro, the legendary Spyro. Which meant that the world Cerith was on, was Spyro's world, or more specifically the world of 'The Legend of Spyro'.

Cerith felt like a little kid again, he felt like his was going to explode with excitement. 'The Legend of Spyro' was one of his favourite game series of all time, first was 'The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning' then 'The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night' and finally 'The legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon'. All of them were totally awesome, and now he was in them. This was so completely and utterly and totally beyond super freaking awesomeness with super-duper sugar on top.

Alright calm down calm down, oh who am I kidding, this, this best impossible thing that defies all the laws of logic and general possibility that has ever happened to me. I'm actually going to get to do the one thing I've wished and dreamed to do. I get to meet some of my favourite characters, and go on adventures with them, ooohhhh this is awesome, I better catch up with… wait a moment, I just thought of something. If the humans in my world know of the existence of dragons for centuries, then could the dragons of this world know of the existence of humans?

It's a big and very important question, because I know for a fact that the stories that humans have told about dragons are very bad, they usually end with the so called human hero, killing the dragon. So could it be that the stories that the dragons tell about us humans are very bad too, and usually end with the human villain killing the innocent dragon?

Because if that's true, then there's a strong chance that they'll incinerate first, and ask question later, and toasted human boy doesn't really sound like particularly healthy meal to me. I am on a diet after all, not to mention vegetarian.

Actually when I think about it, those dragons are probably my best hope for surviving in this world. Well, apart from the apes, and I don't really want to know what they'd think about a human.

So if I want to survive, then I have to figure out a way to talk to the dragons, without becoming toast. Come on Cerith think, there must be a way? Perhaps I could… wait a minute, that's it. I've got it!

Spyro was raised by dragonflies right? He thinks he's one of them too, so that means he doesn't know a thing about dragons. I also have a strong feeling that he's never even heard of dragons before. If that's true, then he wouldn't have even heard about humans either. That would mean that… it would mean that Spyro is my only hope.

But there's also one more thing or should I say dragon, and that would be Ignitus. Being an adult dragon and a guardian, I'm sure that he knows all about the stories of humans. So what I'm trying to say is this, I only have a short window of opportunity, I have to find Spyro and befriend him before he meets Ignitus. But if Spyro meets Ignitus before me, then all hope is lost.

Well in that case, as I've heard them say on the TV 'better make tracks'. And so I started to follow Spyro quietly, whilst kept a good distance away from him so I wasn't discovered too soon. Plus I had one more concern on my mind, how am I going even going to approach Spyro, without him freaking out about me, let alone befriending him.

Oh well, that was a concern for tomorrow, not today.

Goodnight

End of chapter 4

* * *

**As I promised, this chapter was a full of action. I truly hope that you enjoyed it, and will continue to read my story as it continues to evolve.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Friends and Fiends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, or any of the other characters in this story that belong to Sierra. But I did create some of my own characters for the story.**

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys, I just got the new chapter for you, and I personally really like this one.**

**I have been letting my imagination run wild with this story, and I am really excited about writing it.**

**I'm going to spend a good deal of time writing more chapters, but I'm asking my dad to help me sleep check my writing, so they should be good on the spelling and grammar front.**

**Anyway enough talk, let's do this thing!**

**BOOYAKASHAA!**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Friends and Fiends

Location: The Swamp

Good morning

So today's the big day, the day when I finally get to meet one of my favourite characters ever, I've dreamt about a moment like this for so long, it's a dream come true.

Well anyway, I quickly grabbed my bag, and waited to follow Spyro. When the little purple dragon finally appeared, I saw yet another scene from the game play out before me. It was the moment when Spyro leaves his family, to go on his great quest to discover his true origins, and who and what he truly is. I remember that it was a rather sad scene in the in game, but in real life it seemed so much more. As I watched I felt a tear run down my face.

Sparx walked over to Spyro "So that's it huh? Leaving Sparx behind at the old homestead? Not a care in the world, don't look back." Sparx sarcastically said, but I could tell that he was upset.

"This is your home Sparx, but I just found out that my home is out there somewhere, and I've got to find it. Besides, I'm not leaving you behind, I'm just leaving you where you belong." Spyro tried to explain.

"Well I thought I belonged with you, 'coz I'm always with you. But I guess I was wrong huh? I'm sure I'm wrong on a lot of things. You know what? You're right, I'm wrong." Sparx grumbled as he left, it appeared that Spyro's words didn't really work well with Sparx.

"Don't worry about him Spyro, you know how hot headed he can be. You'll see him when you get back." Spyro's dad light heartedly reassured Spyro.

Spyro looked down at the ground sadly "Now now son, keep your head up, your nose clean, and use that breath of yours wisely. All gifts come with a price." Spyro's dad advised his son.

Spyro's mother flew over to her son, and gently brought his head back up "Don't listen to your father's preaching Spyro, just be yourself, it's all any of us can do." she warmly said to him.

Spyro looked between both of his parents, and smiled happily and broadly "Thanks mom, thanks dad, thanks for everything, I'll… I'd better go."

"Ok then son, but just remember, well always be with you in your heart."

Spyro nodded and turned around and started walking, but before he left, he turned around and waved a silent goodbye to his parents, which they returned happily. After that, Spyro continued walking, and before long he was far away from his childhood home and his family.

Spyro's head hung low, he must feel more alone right now, more alone than he's ever felt before in his entire life. But even though he truly does believe that's he's completely alone right now, he really isn't alone. Ever since he left his home and his family, I've been silently following him in the shadows, keeping myself well out of sight without losing track of him, as I wait for the perfect opportunity to reveal myself to him.

However I haven't just been hiding myself from Spyro, I've also been hiding from the apes that are following him. Those apes are such show offs, they don't seem to have any sense of finesse or stealth, they can't keep themselves from laughing ridiculously.

Spyro noticed them, although he couldn't see them, he could hear them clearly. This made Spyro clearly nervous, but then a loud growl ripped throw the air, and Spyro freaked out. He started running. I had to start running as well, or I'd lose track of him.

After running for what felt like ages, Spyro ended up in a clearing in the forest. Thanks to all that running, he was breathless and panting. He took a moment to catch his breath, and then he started walking again. But where his travels would take him, he did not…

"SPYRO, WAIT UP!" shouted a familiar voice. It was Sparx.

Spyro dashed over to his brother in excitement "Spyro, so, ah, me and the old man were chatting, and this whole belonging thing, you know, came up. And we decided that, best friends belong together" Sparx happily said. Spyro smiled happily at that.

"Even if one of them is purple and does have some weight issues." Sparx jokingly added as a side note.

Spyro gave his brother an amused look "Weight issues huh? Well at least I've never been turned into a lantern," joked Spyro.

Sparx got a slightly annoyed look for a split second, but then it changed to an exited look "Oh please, lantern schmantern. Let's see what's out there!" Sparx excitedly said, as he turned around and started flying forwards, with Spyro following him.

As I carefully watched Spyro and Sparx from the shadows, I wondered when the right opportunity for my appearing would arrive. I suddenly had a strange feeling, so I quickly checked ahead of them to see if there was something ahead of them, and there was. Not too far off from where Spyro and Sparx were, was a fairly large group of about a baker's dozen apes.

I looked back to where Spyro and Sparx were. They would arrive within moments. This is it, this is where I reveal myself to them. I made some quick preparations for battle, I double checked my leather gloves and belt, I pulled up my hood to cover my face, I removed my bag and hung it up on a secure tree, I scanned the area for a makeshift weapon, and found a few small stones.

I slowly approached the edge of the clearing where the apes were, and patiently waited for Spyro and Sparx to show up. If I protect them from the apes, perhaps they might give me a chance. I silently sized up my opponents, you know, like those characters from the anime shows I watch, do.

"Twelve small apes, grunts I suppose. And one larger ape, the commander I presume, fortunately that big guy is a head smaller than me. The smaller apes are unarmed, and the commander has a wooden club. This should be fun" I whispered silently to myself.

Just then, Spyro and Sparx arrived in the clearing. The ape commander noticed and the two brothers, and angrily barked orders at his men.

"Get that purple freak, you idiots!" At the order, all twelve of the small apes charged straight for Spyro and Sparx.

The two brothers in question, were taken completely by surprise. When Sparx saw the apes he quickly hid behind a tree, but as for Spyro, he panicked and tried to run away. The young dragon was quickly trapped and cornered against a cliff face, he turned around and pressed himself against the cliff face as he stared up at the apes.

I slowly and quietly crept towards were Spyro was trapped. Please, please let me get there in time.

"Hey guys, look at this, haa hahaha"

"Look at him quiver in fear, what a loser haa hahaha"

"Are you afraid of us little one? Well you should be, haa hahaha"

One of the apes raised a fist; he was going attack the young dragon.

"SPYRO NOOOOO!" Shouted Sparx.

Spyro shut his eyes tightly and waited for the impact, but it never came. Instead he heard pained and angry grunts and growls, and then gasps and silence. Spyro slowly opened his eyes, and saw that standing directly in front of himself was a strange tall creature; it was standing between himself and the apes. It was completely covered up in strange materials so he couldn't make a thing out about it, and it was facing the apes down. Was this strange creature protecting him?

"Stay where you are my friend, I won't let them hurt you." The creatures voice sounded strong and determined, his words made Spyro feel safe.

"It was you, wasn't it? You threw all those stones at us yesterday!" angrily barked an ape, who was rubbing his nose where a small angry looking mark was.

Spyro realised that it was this creature that saved him and Sparx from the apes yesterday; this made Spyro feel really grateful towards the creature.

"Just who are you, and what the hell are you?!" barked another ape.

"My name and identity is not for the likes of you, you miserable little grunt" mocked the stranger. Spyro heard Sparx laughing at that one, he even felt himself giggle a little.

"How dare you, you'll pay for that!" barked the ape in absolute fury.

The ape charged blindly at the stranger, big mistake. The stranger punched him squarely in the face with his right paw, knocking the ape backwards. Then another two apes charged at him, but he easily blocked the first apes attack and then counter attacked him with a left punch in the face, then he spun around in and kicked the other ape square in the chest.

All the other apes took a step back, as they watched three of their fellows fall. But although they were hurt, the three apes were still very much alive. The other apes made way for the captain; they knew that their captain couldn't lose to some stranger.

The stranger left his fighting stance, and stood to his full height. All of the apes were very surprised at how tall the stranger was, the top of the ape captain's head, barely reached the shoulders of the stranger. This didn't bode well for the apes, and they knew it.

"I presume you're their leader?" asked the stranger calmly.

"I'm their captain, Reskar Clawfell" proclaimed the ape proudly.

"OK Reskar Clawfell, if I defeat you, you and your merry little friends leave." I said calmly but seriously.

The captain and I just stared at each other for a moment, before he lunged at me with his club. I dodged it and countered by punching him hard in the stomach, and hitting his club arm hard. When I punched his face, he was stunned so when I hit his arm, his grip on his weapon loosened and I stole it. I patiently waited for him to regain his composure, and once he did, he noticed that I now had his weapon. His head sank slightly, and he stood there for a moment, before he snapped out of it and looked at me in confusion.

"What are you waiting for? Finish it!" he angrily demanded.

"No" I calmly said, as I threw the club away into the trees.

"Why?" Reskar demanded.

"It's who I am." I proclaimed.

"Coward" Reskar growled angrily.

"A friend once told me, that true strength comes from compassion." I happily recalled what my sensei had told me.

"C-com-compassion" Reskar stuttered, I saw a stunned expression on his face.

Reskar turned to his men. "Were leaving, but don't think this is over stranger!" Reskar shouted, as he and his men left.

I took a deep breath and sighed to calm myself, and then I turned to Spyro, who was now sitting down and looking up at me, with a broad smile. I didn't what to appear threatening towards him or Sparx, so I sat down on the ground too.

"Thanks for saving me" Spyro thanked me happily.

"It's ok, I…"

"Woo hoo that was awesome, uh, whoever you are" Sparx interrupted energetically.

"So um, who are you anyway?" Spyro asked curiously.

"Oh, forgive me, where are my manners? My name is Cerith." I apologised and introduced myself, to both brothers. "And you are?"

"I'm Spyro, and this is my brother Sparx" Spyro introduced himself, and his dragonfly brother.

"Spyro and Sparx, well it was nice meeting you, and I hope you have a safe journey, farew…"

"Wait, um, I was wondering, could we tag along with you?" Spyro asked.

"What? Why?" I asked him, surprised.

"Well, I um" Spyro began.

Sparx sighed "Huh, do I have to do everything for you. OK, Spyro here's on a journey to discover were he came for, OK?" Sparx interrupted his brother.

"I see" I answered with an understanding tone in my voice.

"For as long as I can remember, I've always known that I was a dragonfly, but yesterday, when I breathed fire, I asked my parents about it, and they told me that… that I was adopted." Spyro explained.

"I'm sorry" I sympathetically replied.

"It's OK" replied Spyro.

"Did they know anything about where you came from?" I asked gently.

"No, they told me that they found me as an egg, but they didn't really know where I came from" Spyro answered, as he looked down at the ground.

"I see; so let me get this straight. Because you don't know anything about who you really are, and where you really came from, you decided to go on a quest to discover your true origins, and find out the truth," I summarised.

"Yup" Spyro answered energetically.

"Cool, but why do you want to tag along with me? I mean, I'm kind of on journey of my own." I calmly said.

"Really, so what are you looking for" Sparx asked.

"Sparx!" chided Spyro.

"No, it's fine. You see, I don't really know how it happened, but somehow I ended up in this place after I feel asleep, so now I'm trying to find out why I'm here. And hopefully, a way back home, to my family." I explained to them.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Spyro replied sympathetically.

"It's alright. Besides, if I hadn't ended up here, you two would probably be monkey chow by now," I lightly joked.

"Yeah, yah probably right" sparx snickered.

"Ok then, how about this. Since I don't really know where I'm going, if I stick with you guys, perhaps I might get some answers" I happily suggested.

"That sounds great" Spyro exclaimed excitedly.

After that first and most important moment, the three of us set out to find the answers that we sought.

End of chapter 5

* * *

**Hay guys I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. **

**I'm already working on the next chapter, so it shouldn't take too long for me to finish it and have it spell checked.**

**So until next time, goodnight my friends.**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Moment of Truth

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Spyro, or any of the other characters in this story that belong to Sierra. But I did create some of my own characters for the story.**

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, sorry I'm a little late in updating, but I was away on holiday and completely unable to access the internet. However the holiday did give me time to think about the story and rest and relax.**

**I may slightly alter the stories name and the chapter titles, but we'll see.**

**But anyway, here's the new chapter, please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Moment of Truth

Location: The Swamp

Me and my two new friends had been traveling through this swamp for quite a while now, and it appeared that luck was on our side. Ever since my fight with Reskar and his apes, we hadn't encountered a single ape at all.

Although I did consider this to be a good sign, I still couldn't shake the feeling of danger. I sighed silently to myself and looked up towards the sky; the sun was already starting to set. A quick look at my watch confirmed that it was getting late.

It was around half past six in the evening.

Perhaps now was the time to set up camp, and have something to eat. Besides, I did feel a bit hungry myself.

"Hey guys, how about we stop for a break?"

Spyro and Sparx stopped and look up at me. Well, Spyro looked up and me, Sparx who was about the size of my hand, just flew upwards and hovered at my eye level.

"Break now, come on we only just started" Sparx moaned.

"Sparx, we started out about…" I paused to check my watch again. "About four and a half hours ago" I explained.

"Wait, really? I guess time really does fly" Sparx said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" I agreed.

I heard a slight rumbling sound, I looked at Spyro only to see him blush bright red with embarrassment.

"And I'll see what I've got to eat" I happily said to Spyro.

Spyro blushed and grinned "Thanks, but you really don't hav…" Spyro started.

"It's alright, I don't mind" I interrupted.

"So what have you got then" asked Sparx.

"Ok, let me see then" I said.

I kneeled down on the ground and took my bag off my back and put it down on the ground in front of me. As I was unzipping the bag, I noticed that both of the brothers were giving me curious looks but, thanks to the hood covering my face, they didn't realise that I noticed them looking at me.

When I had finally opened the bag up, I started rummaging around in it, looking for the food from home that I had found and packed into the bag just before I started walking.

"Ah ha, found it" I exclaimed as I brought out a small backed lunch, I hope dragons can eat vegetables.

"Oooo, what's in the box?" Sparx asked inquisitively.

"Just a small amount of food that I was planning to take with me on a run in the countryside back home, before I ended up in this world" I explained to both of my new friends

When I mentioned Earth, Spyro and Sparx gave me sympathetic looks. Yet I could also see a look of curiosity in both of their eyes. I could easily tell that the idea of another world intrigued them greatly.

"But I'm sure there's enough for all three of us" I laughed happily.

Both of the two bothers smiled happily and eagerly at me. I could almost taste the hunger in their eyes.

"So what have you got then?" Sparx asked energetically, with hunger in his voice.

I was fairly sure that Sparx could eat some of the food, but I was still unsure about Spyro. Oh well, I guess the only way to find out is to try, right? Here it goes. I opened the box and both of them approached it to look inside.

"Let's see; cheese and strawberry sandwiches, crisps, some bara brith, grapes and an orange." I said as I pointed out each of the different foods and said what they were.

Although I didn't show it outwardly, I was very worried as they looked at each of the different items of foods as I said what they were called. Both of my new friends looked very unsure at first, but what they asked me next, quelled my worries.

"Oooo, they sound great, but, what's bara brith?" asked Spyro curiously.

I inwardly sighed with relief; perhaps this won't go as badly as I thought.

"Bara brith is a fruity bread from my home country, it's very tasty and rich flavoured with different kinds of fruits and it's baked to perfection." As I was explaining to Spyro what bara birth was, I could see his mouth watering and his eyes widen with hunger.

"Th… that… that sounds… delicious!" exclaimed Spyro happily.

"Hey, I want some too" Exclaimed Sparx.

"Hey come on guys, calm down, don't worry, there's enough for everyone" I giggled happily.

I broke the bara brith into two pieces, and put one away. Then I broke the other one into three pieces. But just as I was about to hand out the pieces I stopped, because I realised something very important. My hood was still covering my face, so they didn't know what I looked like. Although they didn't seem all that bothered by it at the moment, but I was.

I slowly lowered my hands and put the pieces back in the box. I looked up and noticed that Spyro and Sparx with looking very confused at me.

"Hey, um, is something wrong Cerith?" Spyro asked me worriedly.

"Oh, sorry guys, don't worry, everything's fine, it's just that…" I paused as I started thinking.

"It's just that what?" asked Sparx, concerned.

"It's just that I haven't even taken off my hood once since I've been with you, and I just feel I bit awkward about that fact… so, would it be OK if I take it off now?" although my mind said that I was rushing things, my heart was telling me it was the right thing to do, and I've always followed my heart, especially when it involves doing the right thing and interacting with other people.

"Oh, um, of course it's OK, right Sparx?" Spyro asked his brother.

"Yeah, um, of course it's alright" Sparx answered.

I could tell by the looks that they were sharing between themselves and giving me and the tone of their voices, that they really wanted to see my face, they were just unable to say it out loud. I guess that they didn't want to hurt my feelings or something like that.

So I slowly reached up to my hood and grabbed it with my hands, then I started to slowly push it backwards over my head. As I was doing this, I saw Spyro and Sparx's eyes widen. As I was about to fully remove the hood so they could see my face, I dropped my head to face the ground and my long dark hair covered my face.

Slowly I started to bring my head up so they could see my face. When my head was level with them so they could see my face, I heard both of them gasp as I watched them back away a step or two. Oh no, please no, please don't let this be how it ends, please.

"Wh… what… what exactly are you, I've never heard of any creature that looks like you?" Asked Sparx

Well, there's no turning back now…. 'Huh'… so here it goes… the moment of truth.

"Well you've probably never even heard of my kind because, as I have said before, I'm from an entirely different world" I giggled nervously

"Ohhh yes of course, urh, sorry about that, I forgot" Sparx answered sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his head.

As I was talking to Sparx, I noticed that Spyro was staring at me with a great deal of what I believe was awe and wonder in his eyes. Perhaps it's as I already thought, that Spyro found the idea of other worlds out there, fascinating.

"So anyway Cerith, um, what exactly are you then" Sparx asked me

"Well my kind are called Humans" I answered.

"Humans... you're called a Human?" asked Spyro

"Yup" I answered.

"And what's the name of your world?" Spyro asked me.

"The planet Earth" I replied, I felt a strong sense of nostalgia as the name of my home world escaped my lips.

"Earth… wow" Spyro replied in awe.

"Wow" Sparx repeated in awe.

"I take it you guys are impressed" I stated in a playful tone

"Yup" said Spyro and Sparx, in unison.

"Thank you" I said with pride.

"So can you tell us anything about Earth; what is it like? Where is it? Are there other dragonflies there? Are there more Humans like you? Is there more food like this bara brith?" asked Spyro, in a rush.

"Wow, wow, wow there Spyro, I can't answer all that at once" I laughed lightly.

I was so relieved to know that both of them (especially Spyro) hadn't even heard of Humans, but it seems that I underestimated how enthusiastic Spyro would be about learning about another world.

"Oh… um… sorry" Spyro blushed with embarrassed.

"It's ok, well I can't really tell you all about Earth, that would take a very, very, very long time."

Both Spyro and Sparx looked very sad and disheartened at my words.

"But I can tell you about where I live" I added.

Spyro and Sparx brightened up excitedly at that news.

"Ok then, I come from…" but I stopped when I noticed a bright golden light bathing the swamp/forest and many shadows that were growing longer and longer. I looked up and noticed that the sun was just starting to set, so I looked at my watch and saw that it was now quarter past seven in the evening. I guess we're here to stay for the night then.

"Come on Cerith, what's your home like?" Sparx insisted.

"Sparx!" chided Spyro.

"Is something wrong Cerith?" Spyro asked me.

"…Oh, Sorry guys, it's just that, well, the sun's setting, so I'm thinking we should set up camp for the night before it gets too dark, if that's ok with you?"

"Aah, but you were just telling us about…" Spyro started, but I raised my right hand.

"How about I tell you about my home, and any other questions you have for me, after we're all set for the night, OK?" I suggested in a gentle voice.

"Oh" Spyro and Sparx sounded sad and disappointed.

"And I'll tell you everything while we're eating some food" I suggested, to cheer them up.

At those words, both of their eyes lit up.

"That sounds great!" Spyro and Sparx exclaimed in unison.

"Right, I'll look in my bag for the stuff we'll need from it" I started.

"Ok" Spyro and Sparx nodded together in agreement.

"And I don't suppose you guys could go look for some firewood, if it's OK with you?"

"FIREWOOD!" Sparx shouted in surprise.

I guess it must have something to do with what happened with the lantern, perhaps I had better not mention that for the moment.

Sparx looked between me and his bother with wide eyes for a moment before he squeaked a tiny little "OK" and went to join his brother.

I noticed that Spyro was looking nervous, and I had a pretty good idea why.

"Hey guys" I called to them.

"Yeah" Spyro replied back.

"Don't wonder off too far, Reskar's men are probably still around here somewhere, so stay within about five trees distance. And If you see anything at all, run straight back, OK?" I advised.

"Thanks Cerith, we will" Spyro said.

"And be careful" I told them.

"Don't worry, we'll be careful, Sparx is on the job." Sparx said in a heroic sounding voice.

After that they turned around and left the area. As I looked at them, I realised something, something very important. That this could very well be the start of something I had dreamed about since I was little; my very own adventure, like in all of those books that I had read.

But I also think that I could call it something else: a Quest!

End of Chapter 6

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hey Guys, I really hope you loved that one, I was working on it over the holiday.**

**I already have a very good idea how the next chapter will go, but I'm not about to spill the beans.**

**I hate spoilers, yuck.**

**Anyway, please review and no flamers and especially no trolls.**

**I hate trolls even more than spoilers.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Children's Stories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, or any of the other characters in this story that belong to Sierra. But I did create some of my own characters for the story.**

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I was unable to update sooner, but the exams arrived and so I had to stop writing until they were finished. But now that they're gone, I'm finally able to start writing again.**

**This new chapter is different from the others, I chose to take a different approach with it. I hope that you enjoy it.**

**Some of the words and names in this are Welsh.**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Children's Stories

Location: Concurrent Skies

Far away from our heroes, In the heart of the dark and foreboding landscape that is Concurrent Skies, was the seat of the dark dragon Cynder's power; the ominous obsidian fortress where nightmares are born and all hopes and dreams of freedom die: Castell Ddu (Black Castle)

Cynder's vast army of hundreds of thousands of ape soldiers prepare for the coming battles in the name of the dark dragon and their great lord and their one true master.

One of the apes on lookout duty spotted something in the distance. As it drew closer, he saw that it was one of their patrols groups making their return to the castle.

"That's the scout unit assigned to the mushroom swamp area. Odd, they aren't supposed to return for another two or three weeks, something must have happened," the lookout realised.

He grabbed his communication crystal and contacted the guards on duty at the main gate, and the main control room.

"This is lookout post 27 to the main gate, reporting sighting of approach of swamp scout unit, over" the lookout barked.

"Roger that, lookout post 27. Confirm condition of the unit, over" ordered control.

The lookout grabbed his spyglass and scoped out the incoming patrol unit.

"Reporting all members of patrol unit accounted for, a number of them appear to be injured, over"

"Roger that lookout 27, over and out" the lookout ape turned off his communication crystal and put it away in his pocket, along with his spyglass.

"Strange, they'd only set out a couple of days ago, what happened out there?"

* * *

P.O.V. change

To say that Captain Reskar was having a bad day, would probably be classified as the biggest understatement of the year. It was just an easy mission; scout and patrol the swamp for three weeks and then report anything discovered back to Castell Ddu.

Simple and easy, no possible way to fail. If anything, it would have been one of the most boring missions of all time. No settlements to capture, no enemies to fight.

Reskar commanded a standard patrol unit twenty four apes strong which, along with him and his second in command, made up twenty six altogether, the standard number for a scout unit. It was small enough to go unnoticed, and large enough to put up a decent fight if necessary. He hadn't been a captain for very long, and this would have been his first official mission as a captain.

Thinking back to the day, he remembered how excited and proud he'd been, when he'd been promoted to a captain and assigned his first official mission by General Rex. He just couldn't stop smiling.

But now look at him, returning defeated and disgraced, he and his whole unit beaten by some purple whelpling that was supposed to be long dead, and some strange creature. How? Why? How could something like this happen?

Reskar knew that when he returned, he would lose any and all respect he had managed to gain so far, that he would most probably end up begin punished. He shivered in worry, he did not know what awaited him and that thought scared him.

When he arrived in that main courtyard of the castle, he was surprised to find that general Rex himself was waiting for him. The General was a much larger and more heavily built ape than Reskar, at least a head and shoulders taller.

The General starred down unemotionally at Reskar for a moment, before he glanced at Reskar's men and visually inspected their condition, noticing the many burns and numerous bruises. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Scout Unit, report to medical" General Rex ordered.

"Welcome home, _Captain_ Reskar," he said.

"Sir… I… I can explain" Reskar tried to say.

"What is there to explain Captain, I gave you a simple mission, a simple easy one, and you managed to accomplish the impossible, you failed, and now you return home in disgrace."

"But Sir, please give me a chance to expla…" Reskar tried again.

"SILENCE!" General Rex barked.

"Sorry Sir." Reskar hung his head.

"_Sigh_, very well, I'll let you tell me what happened, but only because I want to know how you could fail such a simple mission."

"We were attacked Sir, by a dragon and a strange creature."

"A Dragon and a strange creature eh, tell me was the dragon that filthy coward Ignitus?"

"No Sir, it was… it was a purple dragon."

"Purple! You know how I feel about liars!"

"No Sir, I'm not lying, please believe me."

"Very well" Rex sighed.

"Sir?" Reskar asked.

"Follow me" ordered the General.

"Yes Sir."

"You know something Captain Reskar."

"Sir?"

"I had such high hopes for you" said the General in a disappointed voice.

"I'm sorry Sir." Reskar hung his head in shame.

And so Reskar followed General Rex though the many different halls of Castell Ddu, to the Throne Room. General Rex knocked on the massive, heavy, wrought iron doors and entered the room. He told Reskar to wait outside as he closed them behind himself.

Reskar fidgeted nervously as he waited to be called in, he knew who he was about to face, he remembered the stories about those like him who had also gone before the master of the castle, and what had happened to them. He didn't want to die, but he knew there was no escape for him.

The doors groaned as they opened, and Reskar entered the Throne Room. Although he had lived in the castle for many years, he'd never once entered this room; all he knew about it was in the stories he'd been told.

Stretching out in front of him was a massive, hall-like room made of obsidian rocks and held up by massive glowing pillars of crystal that lit up almost the whole room, except for the throne that was right in front of him. It was completely covered in shadows, so much so that you couldn't see if the master was there. But Reskar knew his master was there, he could sense his master's ominous presence within the shadows.

"So this is the failure you spoke of, General Rex," hissed a voice from the shadows. "Come forward so that I might see you better."

Reskar approached as ordered and knelt before the throne and bowed deeply. He knew if he showed even the slightest amount of disrespect, that would be the end of him.

"Name and rank" hissed the voice.

"Captain Reskar Clawfell, leader of swamp scouting unit," answered Reskar.

"General Rex has informed me of the details of your mission and your failure," hissed the voice. "Normally this kind of failure would mean your execution."

"However, General Rex has also informed me about your childish story about being attack by a purple dragon and a strange creature. General Rex tells me that he believes your story." Reskar felt a glimmer of happiness, General Rex believed him, the great General himself believed in him.

"Because of this, I am willing to hear you out, but know that I will be aware instantly if you are lying to me, so you'd better tell me exactly what happened, or…"

Reskar began his story about what had happened to him and his men, he made sure not to leave out a single detail about what had happened; from what his second in command had told him, to encountering the purple whelpling, and his defeat by the strange creature. When he had finished telling his master what had happened, there was an ominous silence in the throne room.

"… I see…" hissed the voice.

"I could see the truth in your eyes, so the purple dragon lives and a strange new enemy has joined him, this could prove a treat to our plans"

"General Rex, spend the messenger to our other bases, inform them that we will have to move our plans to the next stage earlier than intended."

"It will be done Sir" General Rex replied.

"Oh, and General"

"Yes Sir"

"Send a messenger to Lord Gaul, informing him of this new development."

"It will be done Sir" General Rex said as he turned and left.

Now that the General was gone, Reskar was left alone with the Master. He knew that whatever came next would be bad.

"You know something Captain Reskar, listening to your story made me realise something about you."

"…" Reskar stayed silent

"You're a coward aren't you?" the voice insinuated.

"A… a coward Sir?"

"You were beaten by one creature and you ran away like a coward, why did you not try to capture it?"

"But Sir… we… we didn't know a thing about it. It could have had some kind of powerful magic; it could have destroyed us all." Reskar tried desperately to explain.

"SILENCE, I AM SPEAKING!" shouted the voice.

Reskar could feel himself shaking in cold terror as he watched the dark shadow of his master arise from the throne.

"That creature showed you mercy letting you live, and so shall I, because you have brought me the news of the purple dragon and his new ally." Reskar felt relieved and grateful to his master for sparing his life.

"But you did fail to capture either the creature or the purple dragon, and so I shall personally deliver your punishment"

A dark shadow came down at him from above and he felt a great pain in his face as he was thrown backwards, and slid across the floor on his back.

When he came to a stop, he brought one of his paws to his face, he could feel deep cut marks across it that were bleeding heavily. If he wasn't as strong as he was, he would have screamed and sobbed right then and there.

"Captain Reskar Clawfell, you are hereby striped of your command of the swamp scouting unit and shall be reassigned a new mission. You and a group of less than five including yourself, shall hunt down and capture the creature and the purple dragon. And you shall not return home until then, for until you return here with those two as your prisoners, you are banished. May those scars I have given you serve as a constant reminder of your cowardice and failure."

"Sir, please reconsider, I'll do anything, anything, just… just please don't banish me, I beg you, please don't banish me from my home." Reskar begged and pleaded desperately to his master.

"Pathetic, truly pathetic. Fine, I will give you this night to say your goodbyes to your old life and tomorrow you will leave."

"Thank you Sir"

"Get out of my presence now and return to your quarters before I change my mind."

Reskar quickly scrambled to his feet and left as quickly and respectfully as possible, so he wouldn't anger his master any further. As he slowly walked through the many quiet corridors and hallways of the castle, his mind kept wandering back to the words of his master and General Rex.

"_You're a coward aren't you?_" echoed the voice of his master in his head.

"A Coward" whispered Reskar.

"_You were beaten by one creature and you ran away like a coward_" echoed the voice of his master in his head.

"How could I lose like that, and then… just… run away?" whispered Reskar.

"_That creature showed you mercy, letting you live_" echoed the voice of his master in his head.

"Why?… why didn't he finish me off?" Reskar asked.

Reskar finally arrived at his room, he sighed and opened it. His room wasn't any different from any of the other captains' rooms; it was small, with one bed, a window, a bathroom and a desk with a mirror.

He entered his room and closed the door, then walked over and collapsed on the chair in front of his desk. He turned on the light and gasped as he looked upon his reflection in the mirror, although he knew that the scars would be bad, he wasn't quite prepared to actually see them.

Three nasty slashes ran down his face from his left temple to his right cheek. All three were still bleeding. Quickly he ran to the bathroom and grabbed some medical supplies. Although he would normally go to the medical bay to have them fixed, he knew he couldn't this time. These scars were inflicted by his master, they were a sign of his dishonour; he knew that he couldn't show his face there, not after what had happened. So he would have to fix them himself.

Bringing the box of supplies back to his desk, along with a bowl of fresh water and a towel, he started the slow and painful job of cleaning up the wounds himself. Fortunately for him, they weren't too deep, so wouldn't require stitches. He was relieved about that; the idea of stiches still unnerved him.

After he had finished cleaning them up, and using some medicine on them (which stung like hell), he started wrapping bandages around his face, so the slashes could have a chance to close up and heal.

Once he was done, he stopped and looked at himself in the mirror. As he did, he remembered the last time he had looked in this same mirror. It was the morning before he was scheduled to go to the swamp on his first official mission as a captain. He remembered how proud he was of himself as he looked upon the reflection.

"_You've done it, you've actually done it. Right, Captain Reskar Clawfell, Captain of the swamp patrol Unit_" he remembered saying to himself, and how happy he felt as he said those words.

But now look at him, he thought that the next time that he saw his face it would be different, much different. He thought that he'd be greeted by a smiling face as bright as the sun, not a bandaged mummy.

"You've done it, you've actually done it. Right, Captain Reskar Clawfell, Captain of the swamp patrol Unit" he sighed sadly, as he repeated the words.

He could feel the tears welling up inside him, he kept telling himself that he wouldn't cry, that it was immature and childish that someone like him would sob like a child who'd been told off. He couldn't let himself cry, what would everyone else think about him? But then he remembered that he was all alone here in his room, that no one would see him. The guilt and the shame just kept on building up and kept getting heavier and heavier, he just couldn't take it anymore.

He saw the first tear role down his face, and heard the first sob deep in his throat.

* * *

P.O.V. change

I'd finished the task assigned to me not too long ago, so I decided to take a short stroll through the castle, it was something I found quiet relaxing after a long stressful day. Sometimes I ended up at the other side of Concurrent Skies. Although there are many who dislike the landscape here, I have managed to find some rather beautiful places to meditate peacefully, even with the near constant thunderstorms.

As I was passing through one of the sleeping quarter areas, I heard a strange noise. At first I didn't recognise it; after all it had been so long since I had last heard that kind of sound.

But the more I listened to it, the more I realised what it was that I was hearing, but still I couldn't believe it could be what I thought it was. Crying, someone was crying.

Curious and concerned, I strode through the many different hallways, as I listened and followed the crying. Eventually after much searching, I arrived at the door of the one who was crying. I checked the name plaque on the door. After learning who this room belonged to, it all started to make sense to me.

Noticing the door was unlocked, I slowly and quietly pushed the door open a tiny bit, so I could see what was happening without him knowing I was there.

As I looked inside the room, I saw him slumped upon his desk, with his face buried in his arms, as his body shock with pained sobs. I then noticed a bowl of water, a towel and a small amount of medical supplies. Although I couldn't see his face, I had a nasty suspicion about what had happened after I had left him. I silently sighed to myself; he may have failed in his mission, but that didn't make punishing him necessary, nor anyone else. Well at least he was still alive, unlike…

Thinking about it, perhaps now wasn't the best time to approach him, so I decided to leave him in peace. But sadly that was not to be, for just as I was closing the door, a floor board groaned beneath me.

I heard movement inside the room as the crying and sobbing stopped, and for a moment I heard nothing but complete silence. But then I heard movement and his voice.

"Hello… who's there?" I remained quiet as listened.

"I know you're there, come out now or I'll…"

At that moment I pushed open the door, and stood there in the doorway. Now that I got a good look at him, I could see that his face was clumsily wrapped in bandages.

"G… G… G… G-G-G-Ge-General… R… R… R… Re… Rex" he stuttered in a stunned voice.

"Hm… Captain Reskar," I nodded in reply.

"S-Sir?... why are you here?"

"I heard a strange noise as I walked past, I trust all is well"

"Yes Sir… everything's fine" Although he said it, I knew it was a lie.

"_Sigh_... Tell me what happened." Those simple words of mine, caused Reskar to tense up. Even though I had a pretty good idea of what had happened, I had a feeling that it had been more than just 'simple punishment'.

"The Master… banished me, and gave me these" he lightly placed his paws on the bandages "to remind me of my… of my dishonour…"

Banishment… BANISHMENT! He may have failed in his mission, I may have been disappointed in him, but banishment, that's just unfair. But thinking about it, at least he's alive, as I said before. I remembered the last captain who had failed his mission… the master killed him right before my eyes. Perhaps the reason why the master spared Reskar, was because I vouched for his incredible story being true.

"You know Captain" Reskar looked up at me.

"You're no good with bandages, are you?" I hoped it would lighten the mood.

I saw Reskar's eyes widen for a moment, before he looked down with a slight smile on his lips. It seemed that it had worked. He probably hadn't gone to the medical bay and had tried to fix the scars himself because he was ashamed of them, I can understand that, I would have done the same myself.

"Can I have a seat?"

"Y… Yes, of course sir"

End of Chapter 7

* * *

**Authors Note**

**The name "Castell Ddu" is Welsh for "Black Castle"**

**As you probably noticed, our heroes didn't appear in this chapter, this may well be the first of many where this happens. And hopefully it won't take that long for the next chapter to be ready.**

**OK, please review and no flamers and especially no trolls.**

**See you next time guys, bye.**


End file.
